


Just Us

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [26]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy head back to the hotel alone to spend some time together.





	Just Us

Armie and Timmy were so glad that they had taken the photos before the awards and not afterwards, it meant they could go straight to the after party. As an award winner, Timmy had to put in an appearance but he was so desperate to get back to the hotel and let Armie fuck him into the mattress that they stayed for a very short amount of time. They had photos taken by the media whilst they were walking around, talking to other guests. Timmy went to dance for a bit as he loved dancing, no matter how much he didn’t want to be there. Timmy spent some time with Saoirse as they had become good friends whilst filming Lady Bird. Timmy really wanted to tell her about his relationship with Armie and the baby but now was not the time. Anyone could hear them and there were so many people from the media at this event.  
When it was deemed they had spent enough time at the after party, Elizabeth walked over to Timmy and carefully grasped his elbow, leading him away from Saoirse. “You can go now. Armie is eager to get you back to the hotel.” She smiled.  
“I can’t wait for him to take me back to the hotel. Will you be joining us?” Timmy asked, shyly as they made their way through the crowd to find Armie stood beside Nick.  
“As much as I would love to, I’ve got to go back to the kids in Santa Monica. We’re flying to Texas tomorrow. Nick will be driving me so you have plenty of time together before you head to New York in the morning.” Liz replied, pressing a kiss to their cheeks and leaving with Nick.   
“It will be just us.” Armie whispered, tugging on Timmy’s bracelet, a private claim on his partner.  
Armie and Timmy then rushed to the nearest taxi to get back to the hotel, desperate for each other’s bodies. They made it back to the hotel in very little time, thankfully the venue for the awards wasn’t far from the hotel they were staying in. Liz wasn’t daft and she knew this was how the night was going to end when she booked the hotel.  
The couple made it to the hotel and Armie gave the driver some cash, telling him to keep the change as it would be quicker than waiting for any. They cautiously walked into the lobby and to the elevator, not drawing any attention to themselves. As soon as the elevator doors were closed, they crashed together, colliding in a mess of lips and tongues and wandering hands. They only just managed to compose themselves for when the doors opened on their floor. The couple kept their hands linked as they walked down the corridor, needing to reassure themselves and each other with the contact. Armie unlocked their door and as soon as it was shut, Timmy was lifted off the ground and pressed against it, mouths joining again.  
Timmy moaned loudly as Armie slid his thigh in between Timmy’s legs, pressing against the bulge in the brunette’s trousers. Armie couldn’t take it for much longer, he put Timmy back down on the floor and led him to the bedroom, their lips still joined. They shed their clothes along the way; suit jackets, then ties. Armie had gotten Timmy’s shirt unbuttoned and pushed it off his lithe frame as they entered the bedroom. Timmy was trying to unbutton Armie’s shirt but it was proving difficult because his hands kept flying up to wrap around Armie’s neck. In the end, Armie pulled his shirt off, ripping the buttons and discarding it on the floor. He could get another shirt.  
They stood in the bedroom, making sure that they were completely naked before getting on the bed. It was easier to get undressed whilst stood up. It meant they had to break the kiss for a moment but as soon as they lay on the bed, Armie crawled on top of Timmy, at a torturously slow pace, kissing up the brunette’s body as he went. Timmy groaned in frustration when Armie completely ignored his cock, choosing instead, to press lots of kisses to the slight swell of his stomach. “Armie!” Timmy giggled. “I love that you’re so happy about the baby but I need you inside me. Can you shower them with kisses later and shower me with kisses now?”  
Armie nodded and carried on up Timmy’s body, reaching the brunette’s nipples and teasing them in his mouth, flicking them with his tongue until they were erect and nibbling on them until Timmy was practically crying with pleasure. Armie lifted himself off Timmy and rolled onto his side to reach into the bedside drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube he’d put there earlier and slicking one of his fingers. Armie then crawled on top of Timmy again, sealing their mouths together at the same time as he pressed his first finger into Timmy. It was a good job that Armie was swallowing the brunette’s moans as they would’ve been very loud and probably disturb whoever was staying in the neighbouring rooms. One of Armie’s favourite things about his partner was how loud he was in the bedroom, Timmy was very vocal and Armie loved to know that he was giving Timmy as much pleasure as humanly possible.  
Armie was taking his time, gently thrusting his single finger in and out of Timmy. On alternate thrusts, he would crook his finger to hit Timmy’s prostate causing the young man to scream with pleasure. “Armie! Oh, fuck! So good! So good!” He cried, wanting more. Armie took pity on his amazing partner and slicked up a second finger, sliding it inside Timmy along with the first one. Timmy cried out again, loving the slight burn that accompanied the stretch.  
“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Armie groaned at the sensation of Timmy’s hole clenching around his fingers. He couldn’t wait until his cock was inside Timmy’s ass. There was something much more exhilarating about fucking Timmy’s ass when compared to Liz’s pussy. Armie had been very lucky today though, because he got to fuck them both. Armie scissored his fingers, needing to speed things up, wanting to be inside his young love as soon as possible. Timmy groaned, needing more still. Armie slicked up a third finger, adding it to Timmy’s slightly gaping hole. They both groaned out, they needed this intimacy.  
When Armie deemed Timmy had been stretched enough, he slicked up his cock and began to press into Timmy. Timmy buried his face in Armie’s neck as he moaned loudly, needing this so badly. If being pregnant made the sex this good then he was certain they’d be having more children. Armie set up a slow pace, allowing Timmy to breathe heavily into his neck. Armie gripped the back of Timmy’s head and gently tugged his hair so that they made eye contact. “I love you so much.” Armie breathed as he kissed Timmy passionately. This declaration of love alongside the sensation of having Armie inside of him and all the pleasure Timmy received from Armie’s cock hitting his prostate caused Timmy to cry out his orgasm, wave upon wave of pleasure crashing over him. As Timmy clenched tightly around Armie, it pulled the older man’s orgasm from him and he came inside Timmy. Armie leaned down and bit into Timmy’s neck as he came, hard enough to leave a bruise come morning.  
Armie gently pulled out of Timmy and wrapped the brunette up in his arms. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He whispered as he pressed multiple kisses to Timmy’s face. Timmy giggled, still basking in the afterglow of their love making.  
“I love you, too. So much.” Timmy gasped, struggling to get his breathing back under control.  
“Let’s go to sleep. We’ve got a plane to catch in the morning. Good night, Sweet Tea. Good night, baby Hammer. I love you both more than you will ever know.” Armie remarked, pressing another kiss to Timmy’s lips as they settled down for the night.   
Timmy couldn’t stop smiling. As much as he loved Liz, he wishes there were more moments that was just the 2 of them.


End file.
